With Every Note
by GotenCutie
Summary: Go in, take him down, go out. Orders that can easily be broken. Discoveries, battles, and romances can tear them apart, but keep them together. "But we're supposed to help everyone...right?"   Rated T for safety! *contains OC's*
1. Finding You

**My first try at a Young Justice fan fic! I haven't done this is a while, so be nice…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**Normal POV**

It was just like any other mission they were assigned. Go in, take out the bad guy, and come out without a second thought. Why couldn't it end that way this time? A new enemy, who called himself Brocco, controlled plant life decided to try and wipe out a rainforest and all who inhabited. Typical.

Robin jumped in and casually threw some punches and kicks at the tree that seemed to come to life. He figured that an explosive disc should do the trick.

"You know, I don't think we're being take serious enough anymore." The Boy Wonder began to have a normal conversation with his teammates. While fighting? "I mean c'mon! 'Go and get the bad guy that can control sticks!' Yeah, sure thing." He continued to mock his superior's motives.

A figure ran by him at the speed of light. Of course it had to be Kid Flash. He decided to go in and try to trip the walking newspaper source with his kindergarten move.

"This is better than nothing! Do you wanna sit around all day and watch iCarly reruns?" Kid Flash harshly stated.

Miss Martian came flying by shortly after Kid Flash spoke. Her green skin was corresponding with the grass.

"Beggars can't be choosers." The Martian reasoned as she used her telekinesis to pick up a nearby park bench and launch it at the tree.

"Oh please. You cannot tell me that you're not the LEAST bit upset about the treatment we've been getting lately! I feel like I'm being mocked! We're doing baby tasks!" Robin kept ranting.

"You're being a baby right now…" Kid Flash said under his breath. Robin couldn't have been any more immature than he already was.

"We were told not to 'disrupt' a birthday party going on nearby! The kid is turning THREE. The big OH THREE. I'll try not to get too wild." He couldn't stop gabbing, and the monster was still attacking his friends.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Superboy dropped down to the ground, making a rupture in the nicely maintained grass. He charged at the monster, throwing kicks, punches, and basically any part of his body that could cause any harm.

"Supey looks content." Kid Flash smirked, "YOU GOOD OVER THERE, SUPEY!"

Superboy knocked the beast down on its side, just for it to get back up. He dusted off his hands as he said, "Never been better."

"Everyone. Stop conversing and stay focused. The goal is to defeat the bad guy and get out." Aqualad told his teammates like a leader. He charged at the beast with his control of water and began lashing.

Robin stopped rambling and complaining, and proceeding with helping his friends. It was actually amazing that he had these people to call his friends. Robin had always felt alone in the world. He wasn't the same after his parents' death. He might have been young, but the age doesn't matter. You'll be affected either way.

After about 10 more minutes of fooling around with the tree monster, it seemed as if it was finally down for the count. The League was finished and it was time to return to Mount Justice.

"Now, we're heading back to base. I hope not to hear any complaining, whining, or gabbing." Aqualad ordered, staring directly at Robin.

"Why do you say that while looking at me!" He questioned.

"…I don't want to hear any stupid questions either."

Robin murmured to himself as the team started walking to their ship. He was stopped when he heard a voice inside his head. He wasn't sure who it was or where it came from, but it kept talking to him.

"_Don't leave yet! You haven't defeated the monster!"_ the voice said. This wasn't something Robin was accustom to, so of course he reacted with discomfort.

"AGH!" He spat out.

The rest of the team stopped and turned around to stare at their teammate.

"Um…is there something wrong…?" Kid Flash asked, not too much worried as he was irritated.

"You guys didn't hear that voice!"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"There was a voice! A-and it was talking to me!"

"I didn't hear anything." Superboy concluded. If he didn't hear anything with his super hearing, than no one did.

"…Ok. Never mind." Robin brushed it off. They started walking on again, but the voice repeated itself in Robin's brain.

"_Please! Stay! You're not done!"_

Robin fidgeted again and let out a noise of discomfort.

"C'mon! You definitely heard it that time!"

"Maybe you're not feeling well, Robin. We should contact Batman and tell him." Miss Martian told him. Robin wasn't even listening to his teammates anymore. He was focused on trying to hear the voice again. Just one more time. He knew he wasn't insane.

As soon as they reached the ship. The voice sprang into his head once again.

"_Help! Please! The monster lives! Please!"_

Without a second thought, without turning to the others to tell them anything, Robin zipped through the rainforest in hopes of arriving where they once were. Miss Martian took the spaceship out of camouflage mode.

"Ready everyone!" She called at them, looking over her shoulder, "Hey, where'd Robin go?"

They all turned around simultaneously in search of him. Nowhere to be found. He had the nerve to skip out like that RIGHT when they were about to return to HQ.

"Why does he always do that!" Kid Flash yelled out in frustration.

**Who's POV(?)**

I could only sense the danger we would've been in if we stayed in that rainforest for any longer. As much as I missed my warm bed at home, I knew I could never go back there. Not then, at least. The morning was the same as it had been for the past 2 months. One: Wake up in the cave I called home. Two: Attempt to wake up my two best friends. Three: At least try to look for some food. And Four: Survive. Living in a rainforest isn't a walk in the park when you're only 13. You're surrounded by all sorts of wild life, ready to attack you. And even though this was true, I was the most at ease while we were there. I felt like I was apart of the trees, the flowers, and all of the plant life. I was my happiest there.

On the other hand, there was Blaze and Cryochill. They weren't too ok with it. Cryochill is almost 16 and is happiest when she's controlling the air, or soaring through it. She could have it either way. Blaze, however, doesn't feel comfortable anywhere. She's only 14 and feels like a ticking time bomb, ready to hurt or kill someone else… She hasn't mastered her control over fire yet, and doesn't like putting it to use at all. I try to encourage her, but every conversation turns into tears.

I woke up, ready to take on the day. I stretched and looked at my watch. Of all things, I could still keep time? Now I had to wake up my friends.

"You guys. Wake up. It's time to get up. C'mon." I yawned and tried to get them off of the cold cave's floor. Why was I the youngest, and waking everyone up! Cryochill was the first to hear me and start to lift her head.

"Hey…good morning…" She said to me groggily with her eyes barely opened.

"I was thinking, today might be the day! Where we could find where we belong!"

Cryochill yawned, "C'mon Florose. That's enough. I'm not in the mood."

"B-but I'm serious! Someone could take us and show us the-"

"Shut up, Florose." Blaze added. I thought she was asleep…

"What? But Blaze-"

"No. I'm tired of you and your 'positivity' crap. NO ONE LIVES IN THE FREAKIN' FOREST. There is no hope of any one who is HUMAN finding us and helping us."

"But…we don't need help…we just need a chance…"

"Yeah. 'Cause the 'chances' just keep on racking up. A chance for what even! You don't even know! You know what, this was a stupid idea in the first place. I can't believe I came out here and have stayed for 2 months. I'm finding my way out of here."

She got up and headed to who knows where. My kindness was slowly disintegrating with every word she spoke. She always had to break down my spirits and bring me back into what she called reality. And I was sick of it. I was about to bring her a reality check of my own.

"Oh yeah! And where are you planning on going! Back home! To WHO!" I yelled out to her. She stopped in her tracks without turning around. I knew I had broken her. Why did I have to say that to her? I can't believe I just said that to her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, OK!" She fiercely turned around and yelled at me in tears, "I HAVE IT TWELVE TIMES WORSE THAN BOTH OF YOU!"

Cryochill got up and slowly started walking towards Blaze as she continued to scream, "YOU THINK YOU HAVE A REASON TO BE HERE, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE COMPLETELY ALONE AND KNOW THAT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW IT ALL WHEN-" She would've continued to curse me out, if Cryochill didn't go up to her and give her a hug. They both fell on their knees as Blaze was crying hysterically in Cryochill's shoulder. I may be the youngest who wakes everyone up, but Cryochill is still the oldest, and the most mature. Sometimes, I can't keep my mouth shut, and I regret it.

Two hours is how long it usually takes for something like that to wear off. I was out searching for food and wood while Blaze and Cryochill stayed at the cave. I was thinking to myself the whole way through.

'_I was just trying to keep positive. She doesn't have to down every idea I come up with.'_ I thought as I climbed a tall tree to gather berries. Sure I was pretty high up. But I was secure with the trees. They were my best friends. Call me a tree hugger if you will.

Things were looking normal, until I turned to my right. It seemed as if a tree was…moving? I climbed up a little higher, just to get a closer look. And I was definitely right. A tree was walking! And knocking down other trees as it did. Infuriated, I had to find out what was going on. I leaped from that tree to the next one, and to the next one. Until I could get a clear view. It seemed like 5 teenagers were attacking the tree. I didn't know whether to be upset by the fact that they were killing a tree, or by the fact that the tree…was killing…trees…?

I squinted my eyes and was able to make out the faces of the people…and I concluded that I had never saw them a day in my life. The one who caught my attention was a boy who looked like he was around my age with dark black hair and tannish skin. He moved so swiftly to dodge the tree's attacks and didn't even look like he was trying as he still carried out a conversation with the 4 other people. I felt my cheeks get hot all of a sudden.

"_I'm such a girl!"_ I thought to myself while vigorously shaking my head.

When I looked back down, the tree was knocked to the ground and the 5 teens were walking away. I figured they must have defeated the tree. And that's when I realized.

"_They could be our chance!"_ They were the ones that could give us a chance to prove ourselves. But just as I was about to turn to confront them, the tree got back up and started wrecking the wildlife. I couldn't help but cry. It was killing everything close to me. I had to get those teens to come back and kill it for good. I tried using my chlorophyllic telepathy on the only one whose face I could remember.

I started out by saying, "Don't leave yet! You haven't defeated the monster!"

That didn't seem to work. So I tried again.

"Please! Stay! You're not done!"

That didn't work either. I was going to try again, but that's when the tree knocked down the one I was standing in. I fell straight to the ground. I was at least 100 feet up and I wasn't the strongest around. I couldn't move. I was hurting. And I wanted to cry.

'_Blaze was right. I should've went home months ago.'_

I tried one more time.

"HELP! PLEASE! THE MONSTER LIVES! PLEASE!"

But it only could've been a whisper. So I lay there as the concussion set in.

**First chapter finished! I just started, so that's why this one feels kind of weak. But it'll build up as time goes on! Don't forget to review!**

**-GC**


	2. I Don't Know You

**Second chapter! And thank you Nurse Steggy for my first review! I appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice sadly.**

**Robin's POV**

I kept running and running. I knew I wasn't crazy! Someone was trying to tell me that we hadn't killed the monster, and I had to listen. It would've helped to remember where I was going. All I could see was…leaf…grass…tree…flower…more grass. I caught a glance behind me to see if my team had heard voices too, and were following me. But I was alone.

'_I've been told not to wander off before…'_ I thought to myself. It's something I do subconsciously, not totally my fault.

Soon enough, I had to stop running and take a breath. I leaned up against a tree to rest for a few seconds. And just when I continued in search for the monster, I heard it. I saw several trees being knocked down from a distance, and wild animals of all sorts running my way to escape from the beast.

'_Ok, so it's still alive. But…who was that voice?'_

I got closer to the tree, ready to attack. And I, um…miscalculated my, uh, footing…and fell down. I dusted myself off.

'_Batman can jump from buildings and I can hardly walk on flat surfaces.'_

I'm not that much of a klutz, so I had to look behind me to see if I tripped on something, and I did. It was a girl, and she looked unconscious. She had wavy, bleach blonde hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. Her skin was one step away from being tan, and she was wearing a white dress that reached the top of her knees. No shoes. All I could think was:

'_God dammit. Why is there always a catch to these missions?'_

I was annoyed by the fact that we now had another problem on our hands. I just wanted to go home. I looked back at the tree, to see that it had gotten bigger than when we last knocked it down. C'mooooon! It began swinging its limbs all around. I don't know what it was trying to achieve. Isn't it killing its…brethren…?

And sure enough, one of its 'siblings' came falling down right where I was. It was no problem for me to dodge, but I looked behind me and remembered the girl on the ground. I couldn't just leave her there, so I scooped her up and ran outta there. The killed tree came to a large crash. I was crouching down nearby to avoid any further predicaments. I looked down at the girl I had just rescued. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. She looked so…broken. So bluntly, I thought:

'…_Who is she and why does she look dead?'_

**Nobody's POV**

Florose slowly and quietly opened her eyes to consciousness. She felt dizzy and was badly hurt from her fall. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked at what or who was in front of her. All she could see was the Boy Wonder, but she couldn't remember him from before. Her immediate reaction was to get up and yell.

"AHH!"

"Agh! What!" Robin jumped back in confusion. Did he do something wrong?

"Wh-who are you!" She said defensively.

"I should be asking YOU that! Where do you get off to almost dying in the forest! People have to save you ya know! It's a bother!"

They just met each other and they were already arguing.

"Y-you better stand back! I'm warning you!"

"Oh please! I just saved your ungrateful ass from a collapsing tree!"

"W-what?"

Florose looked around her to see a tree, alive, and destroying. That much she remembered.

"NO!" She cried as it knocked down another tree while crushing rare flowers, "STOP! STOP!"

"What is your deal…?" Robin asked her. She was getting way too bent out of shape by a tree and some flowers.

"IT'S KILLING EVERYTHING! STOP IT!"

"…It's just a tree."

Florose turned to him with ferocious eyes. She was starting to scare him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

She began running towards the terrorizing tree…(A/N: Hey, let's call it the TT now. Distinguished.) as if she was about to do something big.

"Hey! Get back here! What are you doing!" Robin wasn't aware of what he was about to see. He just thought this was some strange environmentalist. But either way, she was about to get hurt, so he had to run in and stop her.

Florose began trying to punch at the TT, but then again, she wasn't the strongest. So the TT's roots whipped her 50 yards back like she was nothing. She was about to get hurt even further, but Robin ran in to catch her. They both tumbled back. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"LET GO OF ME!"

They kept struggling until Robin was able to pin her down.

"Would ya stop that!" He lectured her.

"LET ME UP! IT'S KILLING MY FRIENDS!"

"Your friends…? THEY'RE JUST TREES."

"So! You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for trees!"

She managed to push him off of her, run over to the TT, and try to fight it. As soon as Robin looked over his shoulder, he looked up to see sharp, pointed leaves, shooting out of the girl's hands.

'_Well, I should've saw this one coming.'_ He thought.

It didn't matter, because her powers were no match. She was once again flung across the terrain. This time, her body knocked hard against a tree. She fell down, unconscious again.

"What the hell!" Robin yelled out loud. He ran towards where the girl had fell. Just as he was running, his teammates came from the depths of the forest into the open area he was in, where trees used to fill.

"Thanks for informing us of your sudden inspiration, Rob!" Kid sarcastically said to Robin.

"This thing is still alive? I could've sworn we-" Miss Martian was cut off.

"I figured. We were too busy yapping to actually care about destroying the beast." Aqualad firmly said while staring at the TT.

"You guys! That girl over there! She's badly hurt! She needs help!" Robin told them in-between their constant remarks.

"What girl? What are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked him

"That one! You see over there!" Robin pointed out the blonde-haired girl to his best friend, "She's badly hurt and needs some help!"

"Aqualad and I will go help her. You guys finish the job that should've been finished half an hour ago!" Miss Martian said, suddenly taking over.

"You say that as if it's only our faults." Kid Flash muttered under his breath.

"Let's get this done now. I don't wanna miss my stories." Superboy said bluntly with no emotion as he charged for the TT. Robin and Kid Flash knew not to question him, even though it was killing them to know what exactly he meant by 'his stories'.

At the same time they were defeating the TT and winning, Aqualad and Miss Martian were kneeling down on opposite sides of the unconscious girl. Thousands of questions started formulating in their minds. Aqualad examined her and came to conclusions.

"She has several cuts, probably infected, and a few bruises. She might have dislocated her arm. No problem though."

"But, why on earth is she out here? Of all places. The tip of South America? She looks like she's from the US though."

"She probably is, but that's not important. She should probably be in medical care immediately. We don't know how long she's been out here. She could be infested with all sorts of unknown diseases."

"Would we be aloud to bring her back to Mount Justice?"

"Well, we do help citizens, but I'm not sure that the League would be too thrilled about bringing a nature girl into headquarters. We don't know anything about her."

"But we're supposed to help everyone…right?"

Aqualad could tell that Miss Martian was just itching to have another girl on the team. She couldn't take the masculine conversations, attitudes, or aromas alone anymore.

"I-it's not really my place to decide. We should talk to Batman and-"

Aqualad couldn't even finish his sentence before two more teenage girls burst out of the heavy woods. One had wavy, light brown hair that ran down to the middle of her back. She wore white jean shorts and a t-shirt, both very dirty. She wore run down sandals. The other girl had shoulder-length light blue hair. She was wearing a white tank top and capris, with no shoes.

The two girls' heads scanned the ground in search of something. When they found two people crowded around a body that lay on the ground, they immediately started running towards it.

"FLOROSE!" The brunette screamed. She thought her friend was dead when she knelt down next to her.

"Don't worry. She's just unconscious. She'll be fine." Aqualad reassured them. They took it the wrong way. The brunette looked to him and Miss Martian.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Wh-what! No! We didn't do anything!" Miss Martian told them.

"THAT'S A LIE! TELL ME NOW!"

"Blaze, calm down. She's still alive. I don't think it was these people." The blue-haired one said. She looked up to the Atlantean who was staring down at her. She turned away with a blush.

"Are you two her friends? Can you tell us what you're doing here?" Aqualad asked a simple question.

"…No…" The brunette said looking down, whose name was apparently Blaze, Miss Martian caught.

Meanwhile, still in their sight, the TT was beginning to give Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy a hard time. It was almost as if it were growing in size. Superboy was obviously frustrated by the way he continued to bang his arms against the bark. He, like the unconscious girl, was flung back by the roots of the TT. He got up and pounded at the ground.

"AGH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD! IT'S JUST A TREE!" He yelled in anger. He was about to charge for the TT, but it turned around and started heading for Aqualad, Miss Martian, and the 3 mysterious girls.

"AQUALAD! MISS M! LOOK OUT!" Robin called out to them. The group turned around to see the TT coming closer and closer. It looked as if a limb was getting bigger and bigger in perspective, which it was.

"Go!" The blue-haired one told Miss Martian and Aqualad.

"What!" Miss M asked in confusion.

"GO!" She called out to them again, this time with an arm motion as if to shoo them away. A strong force of air and wind blew the Atlantean and the Martian 30 feet away from where they were originally standing. The blue haired girl picked up the unconscious one and flew the opposite way…leaving the brunette called Blaze.

"BLAZE! C'MON!" The blue-haired one screamed. But Blaze didn't move a muscle. She looked paralyzed. Kid Flash saw this from a distance, and ran to the rescue. He picked her up and continued running. Just as he escaped, the falling branch landed in his place.

"Not quite the right time to space out." Kid Flash was still running. He stopped and set the girl down to continue defeating the beast, which frankly, was getting annoying.

The girl he just left was standing in confusion, as if she hadn't lived the past 2 minutes of her life. She looked beside her to see her resting friend, and she looked up to see the blue-haired one.

"CRYOCHILL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She called to her. But the girl named Cryochill was in a trans. She looked so focused, ready to convert her energy into something important. Blaze only wished she could do such a thing. Seconds later, Cryochill unleashed powerful bursts of wind onto the TT from her forearms. It seemed to be taking affect on the beast.

The covert group of teenagers were still fighting the monster, too. And when they saw the girl flying and blasting ice-cold winds from her hands, they all thought the same thing:

'_Should've seen that coming.'_

The only problem was, she wasn't directing her shots in any particular way, so the blasts were having affect on them too.

Aqualad thought he heard her name correctly as he said, "Cryochill! Redirect your shots! They're not being controlled well!"

She heard his demand, and took note. Then, it looked as if she was hit with sudden inspiration. She looked down to her friend Blaze, who was looking up at her with a look of worry on her face. "BLAZE! IF THIS IS A TREE, A FLAMMABLE TREE, THAN USE YOUR POWERS TO TAKE IT DOWN!"

Robin tuned in to the conversation. _'What the hell is going on?'_, he thought. Everything was happening so fast, he lost track of the people he actually knew.

"I…I…" Blaze was backing up into a tree. She couldn't use her power. She promised herself.

"C'MON BLAZE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Cryochill insisted.

"…WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

"BLAZE!"

The girl contemplated the possible outcome, but she looked like she was about to take stance. She was ready to go, until she had a strong flashback. She dropped to her knees and looked ready to cry.

"I CAN'T!"

As soon as she said that, Superboy went into a trans of his own. Throwing himself at the TT with kicks, punches, and head-butts. He was angry, and it was taking him over. At least he was defeating the TT.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at the monster while throwing one last and final punch. It was almost as if the tree shattered. It broke into thousands of pieces right then and there. Superboy was on his knees, panting. Miss Martian quickly came to his aid and started comforting him. He quickly calmed down by her touch.

The area was silent. No one spoke for a good 2 minutes, and it felt like eternity. Robin was staring at the one they called Florose, who was still unconscious, Kid Flash was sitting down, picking at the dirt and grass, and Aqualad stood firm, ready to take any questions. Cryochill was standing still, a little less ready than Aqualad, and Blaze was sitting with her legs pulled in close to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She looked destroyed.

"So…can we go home now?" Kid Flash broke the silence.

"KF. Seriously." Robin looked at him.

Aqualad looked at everyone who was in the area, he looked at whoever seemed to be ready to talk. "Well, since you seem to be the only stable one, do you care to tell us what just happened here?" He directed towards Cryochill.

"I…can you please…just help us…"

"Hey. Creepy flying, wind chick. We don't even know you. Could you just tell us what's going on?" Kid Flash said as he stood up.

"We've been out here for 2 months. And we don't know what to do…we just…I don't know…"

"Two months? Do you not have families to return to?" Miss Martian chimed in. An awkward wind passed. Cryochill looked down slightly, and Blaze buried her face in her knees.

"…Please…" Cryochill asked again.

This League didn't know what to do. They aren't supposed to make these decisions. But they couldn't leave 3 teenage girls in a rainforest who claim that they've been there for two months.

"…Ok…but straight to medical care." Aqualad told them. Cryochill's shoulders were put at rest. She picked up Florose and began to follow the team. But a presence was missing. She turned around and saw Blaze still on the ground, crying her eyes out. She couldn't help her if she was carrying Florose at the same time.

"Um…could someone please help…?" She said ever so softly. Since Superboy seemed to be ignoring everything at that moment, Kid Flash heard her and turned around, "M-my friend over there, Blaze. She's upset. I don't know why she's not following us."

"I'll go get her." Kid Flash said generously. He ran back to the girl who was crying into her knees on the ground. He knelt down next to her and said, "Hey. Uh, we're leaving right now. And it might be a good idea if you joined us."

Blaze was still crying. Kid Flash didn't know what to do. He hardly knew her. How could he even make her feel better?

"…Why are you so upset anyway?"

The girl slowly looked beside her at who was talking to her, "Leave me alone."

Kid Flash got up and put a hand out to her, "Ok, but you still might want to come with me."

Blaze looked at this stranger's hand. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't tune into the conversation they were all having before. Had she missed something? What comes next? But he looked like he meant no harm, so she took his hand. It felt warm and comforting in hers. As the speedster guided her to the ship, she never let go.

**Second chapter! I'm REALLY sorry if anyone got confused during this one. I was editing this one and the first one so much that even I got lost. But more chapters are definitely to come!**

**-GC**


	3. Help

**Number three! So I just noticed that when I write "!" and "?" next to each other in Word, it doesn't transfer onto FF, so it ends up as a single exclamation point. Kind of annoying. So if there's an exclamation point where there should be a question mark or both, now you know! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice…but I do own Florose, Blaze, and Cryochill!**

**Normal POV**

Miss Martian's ship had just taken off when the awkwardness began to settle in again. The 3 girls were sitting in a corner, one still unconscious, while Young Justice was sitting in their regular seats.

"So…where are you guys from?" Kid Flash said, breaking the silence.

"Not around here. That's for sure…" Cryochill murmured.

"What are your names?"

"KF." Robin bluntly said to his friend.

"My name is Cryochill. This is Blaze, and-" She looked next to her to see a worried Blaze.

"W-where are you guys taking us?" Blaze shook. Aqualad looked behind him to see her shaking.

"No! No! We're apart of the good guys!" Aqualad said. Blaze still didn't know what to think of that. Cryochill looked at the back of Robin. He was muttering to himself, audible enough to hear.

"I can't believe how long it took to defeat that tree. And it was really Superboy who destroyed it? Batman's gonna have my head if he finds out what happened here." He was saying to himself very quickly.

"Wait…Batman? A-are you guys superheroes?" Cryochill asked with a bit of realization. All but Miss Martian turned their heads towards her, "Of course! You're Robin! And Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian! And…"

"Superboy." Miss Martian answered with a smile on her face. Cryochill didn't remember that addition to the superhero Leagues, but she didn't question.

"Sorry. I didn't realize before. It's been a while since we've seen normal…well…kind people."

"Wait. What _exactly _do you mean by that?" Robin turned around asked her. Not because he was offended by not being called normal, but because the adjectives that she had described them with both said something about their past.

And sure enough, right after Robin said that, the ship roughly jerked from side to side.

"What's happening!" Blaze asked worriedly.

"We're under attack!" Miss Martian alerted everyone. She began steering the ship to avoid the attacks. Everyone was moving back and forth, and Florose was almost launched to the opposite side, if Blaze didn't grab hold of her.

Kid Flash looked out the window to see gunshots, and literal balls of fire being hurled at the ship at 90 mph.

"Someone's not amused." He said to himself as he watched the attacks in awe.

"Going into camouflage mode." Miss Martian announced.

As the ship began to blend in with its surroundings, Robin was already taking place at the back of it. He took out 4 explosive discs and was hanging onto a handlebar on the floor.

"Ready, Robin?" Miss M asked.

"Ready steady." He replied. And with that, a door opened at the bottom of the ship and Robin was exposed to the blasts and gunshots as he held onto a handlebar that kept him from falling. The heat was intense, but he carefully aimed and threw the 4 discs one at a time. He aimed for the ground, because that's where the shots seemed to be coming from. After the third one, they began to desist. He swung back and forth once, then did a backflip back into the ship, the hatch closing behind him.

"Did you get a closer look? Was it an aerial attack?" Aqualad asked the Boy Wonder.

"No. They were coming from the ground. Someone, or a group of people, weren't to thrilled by our presence and exit." He replied back with a hint of sarcasm.

Superboy turned around at the back to see Cryochill and Blaze huddled together. They were shaking in fear. He narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion.

'_Something's going on.'_

**Florose's POV**

The creases in my eyes were slowly opening. I batted them 2 times slowly, then several times to adjust to my new surroundings. I was lying on…an actual bed? I scaled the room for more people with only my eyes. I felt that if I lifted my head, I would get sick. Sure enough, I saw 5 figures sitting nearby. I heard some one yell.

"She's awake!" Someone said. Then suddenly, 3 people crowded me. I got a closer look. It was that boy from before, a dark-skinned boy with gills, a girl with green skin.

"Are you alright?" The dark-haired asked me. I forced myself to sit up. The blood quickly rushed to my brain. I felt the need to throw up, but I held it in. What happened?

"Wh…where am I…?" I said softly rubbing my head. I noticed a few bandages on my arms and a tube connected to it also. It was monitoring my heartbeat.

"You're in intensive care. You were hurt pretty badly." The alien-like girl said. I looked up at her. I was extremely confused and had no idea what was going on. "You don't recall? We were fighting a giant tree…?"

I remembered the tree, but I didn't remember seeing their faces. And I still didn't know what to say, so I sat there with a confused expression. Was anything I said going to be held against me? Who are these people?

"Miss Martian, she was unconscious when we arrived." The fish-like boy said, "Do you remember him?" He pointed to the boy with the dark hair. He was staring at me…but a mask kept me from seeing his eyes. Yeah. I remembered him. Unfortunately. He was cute, but annoying.

"…Yeah…" I forced out. Then I remembered; Cryochill and Blaze, "Wait! My friends! Where are they!"

I became frantic. The two people I had been close to for so long weren't right by my side and I was in some strange place.

"Don't worry." The fish guy assured me.

"Florose, we're over here." I heard Cryochill tell me. I looked to my right to see 5 more beds lined up next to mine. Cryochill was sitting in the one next to me, followed by Blaze. But they were just sitting on top. Why was I the only one tucked deep into the covers?

"Cryo? Wh-why are we here?" I asked.

"You were fighting a monster. You got knocked out, which is why you can't remember anything after that." The black-haired boy said.

"We were fighting it before you, but failed." The alien girl said pointing to the three of them, "Shortly after you became unconscious, we came in to help and defeated it."

"Who are you people?" I wanted to know. I didn't recall ever seeing them before. They exchanged looks at each other.

"You seriously don't recognize us?"

"I feel like I've seen you before…but I don't know…"

"My name is Aqualad. This is Miss Martian, and that's Robin." The fish-like guy said pointing to each of them.

"…I'm Florose."

I turned my head directly in front of me to see a really muscular looking teen and a guy in a yellow and red suit having a conversation.

"…Are you guys LARP-ing or something…?" I asked them.

"LARP-ing?" Aqualad repeated in question.

"You know…Live Action Role Playing…"

"Wha-ar-ju-wh-" Robin was spitting out random stuttering noises, as if he was offended, "We're not 'LARP-ing'! We're the real deal!"

"Flor, they're the _real _superheroes. Young Justice. You know? Like Superman and Batman." Cryochill informed me. I took a closer look at them, and I realized Cryochill was right.

"Oh yeah…I've seen your faces before…the last time I watched TV…" I said. I became nauseous with every word I spoke.

"Which was 2 months ago, right?" Miss Martian asked me.

"Yeah."

I guess I was making odd faces, because Aqualad slowly pushed me down while saying, "You need some more rest. You don't look well."

I took his advice. I shut my eyes and fell into a nice slumber.

**Normal POV**

Cryochill's eyes suddenly began to widen. She looked worried and frantic, as if she'd forgotten something. She jumped out of the bed.

"W-we can't stay here for long. We have to go back." She said quickly while pacing, her bare feet touching the ice-cold floor. Blaze looked at her, knowing exactly what she meant. She began to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Miss Martian asked her.

Blaze got down onto her knees with her hands in her hair, "How could I have forgotten!" She looked purely scared.

"Whoa, whoa! What's happening? What do you guys mean?" Robin asked them, not too concerned about their new states of mind.

KF got down in front of Blaze, kneeling on one knee. She was still sobbing and letting tears fall down her cheeks.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He asked. She looked up at him, and it was the same guy who comforted her before they left the rainforest. She trusted him, causing a rush of emotions to overcome her. Blaze latched her arms onto his neck, crying into his shoulder. He blushed and hesitated at first, but then returned the favor by locking his arms around her body, rubbing her back.

"…There's a reason as to why we've been in that rainforest for so long…" Cryochill began, "I would have left a long time ago if it was up to me…"

Cryochill was just getting Young Justice's attention to tell their story. But two adults came in and stopped her.

"Please, save your story." The woman in black told her. Cryochill turned around and saw _the_ Black Canary standing with a hand on her shoulder. Nearby was Red Tornado, standing firmly by the door, "We've called in the League. Some of them are on their way now."

"Is it that big of a production?" Superboy asked in an annoyed tone while sitting on a chair. It didn't seem to be that big of a deal, so why did the League have to come in? Really, Superboy wasn't in the mood to see the 'real deal', as some might say.

"Aqualad informed us of what happened, from when you arrived in the rainforest, to when you were under attack on your ship. The Justice League, had a similar report given to us 3 months ago, but it was lifted due to lack of information."

"That's one month before our trouble started." Cryochill pointed out, staring blankly at the floor.

"I assume so."

"So, you'll help us?" Cryochill turned around, looking up hopefully at one of the legends.

"If we find it reasonable. If we think it's just a hoax, then it will be dismissed." Red Tornado said without feeling.

Blaze stopped crying and looked up from KF's grasp fiercely. She stood up and looked offended.

"A hoax? There's nothing fake about this!" She faced the cold being. Kid Flash looked at her, surprised that she had the nerve to yell at someone who could destroy her in seconds.

"We don't think that it's fake. We just have to determine if it's a serious problem, or something that can be resolved among those who are involved." Black Canary told the girl. She glared into Black Canary's dark eyes and Black Canary stared into her hazel ones.

"Please, everyone come to the main entrance. They're arriving." Red Tornado said out of the silence. Soon enough, they were all piling out at the door. Cryochill and Aqualad were the last to leave.

"Could we bring Florose? We need her to tell the story, too." She asked the Atlantean.

"If it's necessary. She doesn't need to be on that machine anymore. She'll be fine."

Cryochill dispatched the wire from Florose's arm and shook her lightly, waking her up.

"Do you feel better? C'mon we need to go somewhere."

Florose yawned and her feet hit the cold floor also. It was a feeling she forgot all about. Having your bare feet touch a flat, manmade surface. She took Cryochill's hand and they walked towards the group 20 feet in front of them, with Aqualad by their side.

The room was somewhat dark, with scattered lights and light sources pouring into the area. Young Justice stood in an ordered line with Black Canary and Red Tornado standing in front of them. Florose, Cryochill, and Blaze stood off to the side. Through the metal door they all seemed to be staring at, you could faintly hear names and numbers being thrown out stiffly.

'_Are they really behind that door?'_ Blaze thought, becoming a little nervous. What if it was a trap, forcing them back into their former lives?

Despite her thoughts, when the door slid open, Batman, Superman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow began walking in. Flor, Cryo, and Blaze all stood in awe. They were the real deal.

"You told us to come? Something important?" Superman asked, his cape falling on his back.

"Remember that mission from 3 months ago? A report about random blasts and gunshots in a Rainforest?" Black Canary said and walked towards them. They were not phased, "You don't remember? It was called off because of uncertainty and no signs of trouble."

"Yes. Your point." Batman asked coldly. Florose felt a shiver down her spine. He was so…straightforward. Black Canary wasn't bothered? Is he always like that?

"It seems that the case is very much real and still in effect."

"Where's the proof."

"These three girls know the information."

Black Canary gestured to the 3 girls and all eyes were set on them. They knew they had to tell the story now, no matter how much it hurt. Blaze looked at Batman, and he looked disappointed in what he saw, even behind the mask. Cryochill bravely stepped up.

"I'll tell it," she spoke up loudly and proudly, "But…some parts might be difficult to say… We just need some help…badly."

"Please tell me this isn't a teenage girl story. Don't waste our time." The Flash said leaning his head back slightly.

"IT'S NOT." Blaze spoke out against a superior again. She was obviously sensitive when anyone declared their situation a waste of time.

Batman looked at the girls one more time. One looked like a leader, one wasn't afraid to offend, and the other stood there with curious blue-green eyes looking at him. She didn't seem bothered by the strong forces in the room. _'An interesting group.' _He thought.

"Continue." The Dark Knight told Cryochill.

**Finally have this chapter finished! I always seem to make these chapters with so many things on my mind and I feel clustered, haha. The story is next to come! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-GC**


	4. A Hoax?

**Hey! So this next part is gonna be split into two chapters. Just a heads up!**

**And also, I completely forgot to say that Aquaman was there too. So…he's there! :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Young Justice.**

**Cryochill's POV**

I stepped up to speak, and before I knew it, all eyes were on me. They were waiting for the words, but they wouldn't come out of my mouth. I didn't know if I was ready to tell people about our situation. It had been kept secret for such a long time. Everyone was still waiting for me to speak, but I could only look at the ground.

"…Well?" The Flash said impatiently. I had to speak. This was possibly our only chance.

"Cryo, are you ok?" Florose whispered to me while nudging me. I looked at her and saw her blue-green eyes, her wrapped up arms, and her dirty face. I had to.

"…We've always been friends." I started, and everyone began to pay attention with a certain curiosity, "We used to go to the same school, live within the same neighborhood. And each of us had our own situations where we found out we had...powers…"

"What powers." Batman asked…or stated…I don't know…

"W-well, I can control air and wind. A-and I can form it in any way around my body, which gives me the ability to fly."

"I can control plant life! It's like it's apart of me. Things like leaves and sticks can come from my hands!" Florose said with enthusiasm. She couldn't be happier with her abilities.

"I control fire…" Blaze said softly, quickly, and while looking at the ground. Batman narrowed his eyes in interest, and everyone looked at her with questions in their heads, I could tell.

"…Well soon enough, all of our lives went downhill pretty quickly. I would say, but…it's personal…for all of us…" I continued. Saying it out loud made me emotional. I didn't want to continue. Florose looked at me and saw that tears were forming in my eyes. So she picked up where I left off.

"Uhm, after certain circumstances, we ran away from our homes. Two months ago, in May." She said.

"You ran away from your homes?" Superman repeated, looking disgusted.

"Anything bad that happens after you make a stupid decision like that is gonna be your fault!" The Flash lectured us. "I have no sympathy if you had the nerve to put yourselves in a dangerous situation like that and-"

Blaze had her arms crossed and her eyes tightly shut when she suddenly screamed through her teeth, "SHUT UP!"

The room went silent again. I didn't want to see her so upset. She cried almost everyday.

"So when we ran away together, we decided on going somewhere far away. W-we snuck onto the luggage compartment of an airplane and we ended up in South America." Florose continued.

"How do you manage to sneak onto an airplane? Don't they have security? And emergency landings?" Robin asked and partially stated.

"We're teenage girls. Not terrorists." Flor told him. She sounded annoyed with him, as if they'd known each other for years. Did something happen between them?

"We packed luggage of our own." I started again, "We gathered any food from each of our houses and a couple of sets of clothes. Food was key."

"And when we realized we were in South America, it was my idea to go to a rainforest. It was perfect for us. We even came up with secondary names to use for each other. We really didn't want to be found."

"Where is this going." Batman asked us.

"They're getting there." Blaze spoke again.

"We had been there for 2 days, and things were going well, surprisingly," I continued, "But then one day, we decided to explore the rainforest, just to find out what we were dealing with. And suddenly, we heard gunshots, and we saw fire… We ran to see what was happening, to find that there was a war, a battle, going on between two sides. Brocco. And Vendetta."

Everyone looked like they were paying full attention now. I was finally getting to what needed to be said.

"When we stepped in, we saw that one side, Brocco, was losing and getting badly injured. Well…we didn't know any information about what was going on, but, we helped the losing side. We used our powers to fight off what we thought were the 'bad guys', Vendetta. They fled." Florose jumped in and said.

"Wait, Brocco and Vendetta. Are they two people or multiple people?" Kid Flash asked us. I looked at the superheroes, and they all seemed to be interested in the answer.

"Well, kind of. They're the names of the people who control each side. But they're also used as the group names."

I began to cringe while saying, "The people in the battle who we helped were so grateful…and we thought we did the right thing… They took us to their underground base, and showed us to their leader, Brocco. I guess he liked what he saw. We were installed to be apart of their group."

"…We thought we were doing good…" Blaze spoke. Everyone looked at her, ready to hear her side of the story, "We thought we were going to use our powers for something great…but it was all a lie."

"After about a week of helping them and fighting with them, things slowly started to change… Our powers went from helping in battle, to cooling them off on hot days, or making a fire for them at night. And before we knew it…we became slaves."

"THEY KEPT US LOCKED IN THEIR UNDERGROUND BASE FOR A MONTH AND A HALF! WITH HARDLY ANY FOOD! AND WE WERE ONLY TAKEN OUT WHEN THEY NEEDED OUR POWERS FOR SOMETHING!" Blaze was yelling. It brought tears to my eyes, but I had to keep talking.

"…If we didn't cooperate, we wouldn't get food for a day, and we'd be whipped…" I had a sudden flashback of the pain caused from refusing to use my powers. The tears came fast, and I could no longer speak.

"After that month and a half, near the end of June, we managed to come up with a plan to escape. We did successfully, but soon found out that we had to hide…or else they'd kill us.

So we've been hiding in a cave ever since. Our food supply ran out pretty quick, and all we could hope for was that someone could find us and help us."

The story was over, and it went by faster than I expected. After hearing it out loud, I felt worried about how they would respond. It sounded pretty one-sided. And it sounded as if it _were_ our own faults.

**Normal POV**

The room had an awkward silence again. Florose looked hopeful, waiting for an answer. Cryochill was drying her eyes, and Blaze stood there in confusion, wondering why they were taking so long to answer. The Justice League exchanged looks with each other, as if they all knew what had to be done.

Batman stepped forward and spoke, "Do you have any further information about the war between these two sides?"

The three girls all looked at each other, realizing they hadn't a clue.

"Well…n-no, but-" Florose was cut off.

"The story that you just presented us with was a lot about what you had to go through, and not so much about the case itself." The Dark Knight started. This didn't sound good. "The only interesting information we received was the fact that one of the war sides has the same name as the person who was controlling that tree from afar."

"…What do you mean?"

"We'll put this case on standby."

"STANDBY?" Blaze was furious now, "YOU STILL THINK THIS IS A JOKE!"

"We don't have enough information about this war in order to determine if it's worth getting into. It could just be a pointless brawl." Aquaman claimed.

"B-but you don't understand! There's something going on! We don't know it, but there's a reason, that's greater than us. There's a reason why they're fighting!" Cryochill tried to persuade them. But they looked unmoved. They had made their decision.

"And until that reason becomes known, it will stay on standby." Superman said firmly.

"But…what about us?" Florose asked innocently.

"I suggest that you three return back to your homes. Your parents are probably worried sick."

Florose, Blaze, and Cryochill all stood in their own defeat. Sorrow began to overcome them, and no one knew why. Young Justice knew even less about what was going on, but they wanted to help the three girls either way. They knew that something more lay beneath the surface.

"Please." Cryochill tried to defend themselves once more, her voice wavering, and her eyes overflowing. "Please. We can't go home."

"And why is that?" The Flash asked them. It fell silent again, and the girls looked uncomfortable. Everyone began wondering what possibly could've kept them from returning to their homes. But it looked like they had hit a soft spot. No one brought it up again.

Miss Martian was eager to know why they were so upset. She looked at Florose, who seemed to be deep in thought. Subconsciously, Miss M used her telepathy to try and find out more information. But as soon as she began to reach her, she felt a whip smack her in her mind. Florose had penetrated Miss M's attempt. Miss Martian flinched and wondered what happened. Florose looked up and towards Miss Martian, knowing that someone tried to read her mind. Miss Martian looked away.

"We were there! We know for a fact that there's more to it!" Blaze continued speaking.

"Can you prove it?" Batman asked the girls. At first they stood still, but then, Blaze and Cryochill looked at each other, then at Florose.

"…I-if you come outside." She told everyone. Confusion spread the room...again. What was outside? How would that help?

"…Ok." Batman entered a code into the door and it slid open. They all went down a long hallway, until they reached the outside. Everyone stopped as they let Florose lead the way. Young Justice walked in front of their superiors, curious to know what would happen.

Florose scaled the area, until she found a small daffodil. She knelt down in front of it, staring at it.

'_What the hell…' _Robin thought to himself.

Florose then held the flower between her thumb and index finger, gently, without taking it out of the ground.

"Someone, take my hand." She said. The heroes looked at each other in confusion. Florose looked behind her and saw that Robin was standing right there. She held her hand out, "Well…?"

Robin hesitantly moved his hand towards Florose's. He grabbed it, and nothing happened.

"Um...?" He asked, expecting something huge to occur.

"Now someone else grabs onto your hand, and someone else grabs onto their hand, and so on."

A chain of hands began to form in the shape of a circle. Aqualad looked up and chuckled at the sight of Superman and Batman holding hands. They looked uncomfortable with the situation.

Kid Flash looked towards Blaze and Cryochill. They weren't apart of the circle of hands.

"You guys don't wanna join in whatever this is?" he asked them.

"We know what it is…we just don't wanna see it…" Blaze told him. Kid Flash was itching to know more about her.

"Please. Everyone close your eyes." Florose gave orders. Everyone's eyes shut, and so did hers. She went into a trans, fishing out the most relevant facts and memories. The sequence began.

**This was just some background. Next chapter will be more 'in the moment' stuff!**

**-GC**


	5. Worth It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice… :/**

**Robin's POV**

My eyes were closed, so evidently, it was dark. I didn't know what I was about to see. The story itself didn't seem like too much of a problem to handle, but they made it seem like it was the end of the world.

In a few moments, light began to pour into my eyes, even though they were still closed.

Florose began speaking and said, "This is in order from when we fought in the battles, to when we were imprisoned, to when we escaped..."

I then saw images in sequences, as if they were re-telling the story, but in more depth. And what I saw was absolutely devastating.

_War was happening. Gunshots were occurring everywhere and it was loud. Fires scaled the perimeter, and several bodies were on the charred grass. The whole area was devastated, and people were dead everywhere, but more kept coming. I could hear Florose's voice calling out strange names, probably formations, but I couldn't see her. Soon, Blaze came into perspective and started talking._

"_Ready, Flor?" she said. I then figured that we were seeing it from Florose's point of view, and we were looking through her eyes. And at that moment, they began running and dodging bullets. I could see leaf pieces coming from hands in front of me…or us. Was everyone else seeing the same thing?_

_Flor looked up and there was Cryochill flying, throwing blasts of air at her flying enemies…flying enemies? Who exactly are we dealing with!_

_There was a sharp scream, the picture we were viewing went shaky, and it felt like we we're lower to the ground. Flor was on the ground and her eyes met her leg, which had a new cut in it. She was wincing in pain and wasn't moving. Blaze bent down in front of her._

"_FLOR! C'MON! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"_

"_B-but my leg-"_

"_C'MON!"_

_Blaze helped Florose get up quickly, but with care. They kept on running and never stopped, and something that sounded like a bomb went off behind them, but they weren't affected. The picture was blurry and sniffling could be heard. She was crying._

The scene changed.

_We were in what looked to be an underground cave, but there were bars holding us back. Flor's eyes scaled the area and next to her were Blaze and Cryochill sitting in two separate cages. The room was in terrible condition, with what looked to be all sorts of people and creatures as prisoners. Two men who looked like they were in their early 20s were being dragged out of the room. _

"_Please…please let us go…we mean no harm…" One of them murmured out with difficulty. They looked dirty, weak, and starving, and so did everyone else in the chamber. What was going on! It was sickening!_

_Everyone in the room looked like they ranged from the age of 3 to 63, and they all seemed to be murmuring, crying, or trying to escape. And to make it worse, the door slammed open, and in came two men dressed in black cloaks and hoods over their faces. They came towards Cryochill's cage._

"_You're wanted." One of them said, simply. Without resisting, Cryochill stood up, ready for the cage to be unlocked._

"_NO CRYOCHILL! YOU HAVE RIGHTS! YOU'RE NOT AN AIR CONDITIONER!" Blaze fiercely yelled through the cold bars._

"_It's fine, Blaze. This is better than getting killed." She responded. The cage unlocked and Cryochill walked out with one of the black-cloaked men. But one of them stood behind, staring at Blaze. Suddenly, he lashed her with his whip. She fell back and began crying because of the pain that was just unleashed onto her face. The man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him._

"_B-Blaze! Are you ok!" We could head Florose ask her. But Blaze continued to lie there, scrunched into a ball, crying._

_You could faintly hear her say, "I want my mom…"_

Before the scene changed, I could feel KF's hand sweating in mine, like he was cringing at the pain Blaze was in. Why was he so hung up on her?

_Lastly, we found ourselves running in the rainforest late at night, with guns firing and people shouting. I knew this wasn't a battle. The tone was completely different._

_I could hear Flor panting and looking up to see Cryochill flying at a high speed. Next she looked behind her to see Blaze lagging._

"_BLAZE! HURRY!" Flor yelled to her. But Blaze kept her pace. If she didn't speed it up, they were going to get caught, I assumed._

_Cryochill looked down and noticed Blaze's fatigue. She flew downward and scooped Blaze onto her back._

"_Are you ok down there, Flor!" Cryo called out to her._

"_YEAH." The running continued. But sooner or later, the gunshots and fireballs ceased, and the atmosphere seemed calmer. They continued running until they found an isolated cave._

"…_So now what do we do…?" Blaze asked. They all became silent, trying to find a reasonable answer._

"_I guess…this is home…" Cryo said faintly._

The 'clip show' ended and we came back into reality fast. It was as if all of us snapped back brutally by the jerking motion we all did. Everyone was looking at each other, and Batman looked serious. We were all thinking the same thing.

**Normal POV**

Everyone's eyes met. The Justice League looked serious and Young Justice concerned. In a split second, Batman began giving orders.

"Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow. I want you to try and gather more information. Black Canary and Red Tornado, I want you to stand guard here at Mount Justice, as always. Superman, the Flash, and I will investigate covertly tomorrow."

Without more words spoken, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow were on their way to the Hall to do research. Young Justice stood, eager to hear their assignment.

"How may we be of assistance?" Aqualad asked the Dark Knight. Batman looked at the 5 teens, not forgetting them.

"Right now, we're getting all of the information in order. We can't go in aimlessly just yet. We have to know exactly what we're dealing with. But from the sequence we were just presented with, this seems a lot worse than it sounds." Batman pointed out. "You will also stand guard here."

"Wh-what about us?" Florose asked, with Blaze and Cryochill standing nearby. She then noticed that she was still latched onto Robin's hand. They both realized this, and pulled away quickly from each other.

Batman was paying close attention to their attitudes and mental strengths. He was pleased with what he saw, and with the abilities that they demonstrated in Flor's memories.

"…You know the most information about the location, the people, and their statuses, right?"

"Yes. We know everything about Brocco. Not Vendetta though." Cryochill told him. Batman stood still, making his decision.

"You'll stay and help. And since you 3 seem to be wanted by this 'Brocco', we'll protect you until necessary."

Blaze suddenly looked ecstatic. The happiest she'd been in 2 months. Florose smiled hugely and Cryochill had a look of relief across her body.

"Hey, Bats! Where are you going now?' Robin asked his mentor.

"Me, Superman, and the Flash will return to the Hall and help those who are researching. Tomorrow we'll return to the rainforest to see what's going on. Once we gather the required information, we'll set off to defeat those who need to be defeated."

Superman flew off, with the Flash close behind on foot. Batman was about to run off, but Florose tugged his cape.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely and genuinely. It took a while, but he flashed a small smirk and continued running. Robin was astonished. How can Batman appreciate her? Robin could hardly stand her and they've known each other for 5 and a half hours.

"Come inside. Some business needs to be tended to." Black Canary called out while walking through the doors of Mount Justice, right next to her was Red Tornado.

The 5 teens followed the two into the building. Cryochill hesitated at first, unsure of the kindness that had come her way. But Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder with a caring smile. They walked into the building.

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been busy with school and what not. :P More chapters to come! Please review!**

**-GC**


	6. Safe Haven

**First off, I am SO sorry this chapter took so long to come up. I had been so busy with school and have barely had free time during this summer. But I'm back! And updating regularly (I hope)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Normal POV**

It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon when the girls were welcomed into Mount Justice. They had already felt safe in the hands of the heroes.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Miss Martian started. "We were just having burgers and w-"

Before she could even finish, Florose and Blaze compulsively ran into the kitchen they passed by before. They saw the food and began gouging down. Everyone watched in astonishment.

"…It's been a while since we've eaten decent food. Or even a decent meal." Cryochill explained, still standing with Young Justice.

"Wow." KF observed, slightly impressed.

Aqualad turned back to Cryochill and asked, "I'll show you your room. Do you have any bags?"

Cryochill looked at him with a half smile and her arms open slightly.

"Not really." She joked a little.

Aqualad chuckled a little bit. But he was really thinking, '_C'mon, Aqualad. How stupid are you? You knew that!_'

As Aqualad and Cryochill walked down the hall, Blaze and Flor had just finished their meals.

"So, how did you guys get your powers anyway?" Robin asked sitting down next to Florose. She made a face to herself.

"Why are you so nosey?" Flor responded.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so ungrateful." Superboy stopped their back and forth, responding to Florose.

She realized he was right. They were nice enough to invite them to their quarters, let them stay there, and help them in their time of need.

"…Sorry…" Flor apologized to Robin, avoiding eye contact.

"It's cool." Robin told her.

It was silent for a little while. But Blaze asked, "Is it ok if I take a shower? And clean up?"

"Oh, sure. We have washcloths and towels down the hall. Let me show you." Miss Martian told her.

"Can I take one, too?" Florose asked getting up from her seat.

"Yeah. Just follow me."

The three girls walked down the hall, leaving Robin, KF, and Superboy.

"They seem nice, I guess." Robin spoke.

"Nice? The blonde one hates you!" KF joked around with his friend.

"Cause I didn't care for a few trees being knocked down. She was going ballistic."

"I don't know about them." Superboy said coldly. Robin and KF looked at each other, than back at Superboy.

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something's not right."

Superboy continued to lean against the wall while Robin and Kid Flash sat down on the couch to watch TV. They wondered if Superboy had a point. That what if there was another problem? Both of them didn't want to think it, but it continued to cross their minds.

Meanwhile, Aqualad was showing Cryochill the room they would be staying in.

"...There's only one bed, I don't know how that's gonna work." He continued.

"Its fine. We'll work it out."

"Ok. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, um, I guess I'll take a shower. And a nap."

"Yes. You've been through a lot today. It's best that you rest."

"Can you show me where the washcloths and towels are?"

"Sure."

Aqualad walked out of the room and lead Cryochill to a cupboard down the hall. Steam was traveling closely to the ceiling, originating from two bathrooms where Blaze and Flor were taking their showers.

"Do you need anything else?" Aqualad asked her.

"I'm good for right now. Thanks."

"Ok."

Aqualad was just starting to turn around and walk back to his friends, but Cryochill stopped him.

"Thanks…this really means a lot to us…" She told him. Aqualad simply smiled at her and continued walking away. His back was turned, but she felt her cheeks get hot and red. She quickly turned around, heading to the next bathroom, when she bumped into Miss Martian.

"Oh! Sorry." Cryochill apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine. Oh! When you take a shower, could you leave the clothes that you're wearing in the hall? I'm taking them to wash."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Miss Martian walked away, but Cryochill stood there, trying to take in all that was happening. All this time they thought they didn't want to be found. And now, they were found in the best way possible. She started tearing, but she was happy.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Two men dressed in black cloaks walked down a dark underground hallway, which was one of many. They waited as another two men dressed in black opened double doors from the other side. In the room lied a man of great power, being fed by servants around him.

"Master, we have some disappointing news." One man said.

"What." He responded, chewing on his food.

"Th-three slaves have escaped." The other said.

"…Which ones."

"The girls that ran away a couple of weeks ago… We've been keeping them under surveillance in order to recapture them. But they escaped out of the rainforest."

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" The powerful man shot up.

"W-we saw them being taken away in some sort of ship! Our security forces tried to stop them, but they shot back at us. Th-they got away."

The dim lit room was silent. Everyone was looking at the man, waiting for his response.

"B-Brocco?"

"Yes."

"What should we do?"

"Well kill them obviously." He said. Everyone in the room looked around at each other.

"But, we don't know where they are." The other man in black informed Brocco.

"You nitwit, I realize this!" He started, "They aren't our main concern anyway. We have many others like them in our chambers. Our focus is to defeat the Vendetta. But if they ever return…make sure to destroy them."

"But, how would they ever come back if they escaped in the first-"

"SILENCE."

The room's atmosphere dropped flat. Everyone was now listening when he said, "They will come back…"

**DANG! I'm finally getting this chapter up! Thank you for those who have waited! Now that my small case of writers block is gone, I'm surely going to keep going! Don't forget to review!**

**-GC**


	7. We Are Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Normal POV**

It was still only the first night that the girls had been with Young Justice. It was late, around 1:30 am, and the night was still. Because of the dangerous situation they had been put in, _all _of Young Justice had to stay in Mount Justice. Each person lay in their separate room sleeping. Flor, Blaze, and Cryo slept in the same bed that they had been given. They were asleep, except for Blaze, who was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through her head, which kept her from sleeping. She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. She rose from the bed and looked next to her to see Florose and Cryochill enjoying their slumber. She knew how badly they'd wanted to sleep in a nice bed, so she didn't bother them. Instead, she got up and started walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

Just as she finished and was walking out of the bathroom, she began to hear a slight creaking noise coming from the kitchen. She paused for a second, then quickly went to use the bathroom. After coming out, she still heard the noises. Now she was a little scared. Instead of walking back to her room with Flor and Cryo, she walked slowly down the hall towards the kitchen. She turned the corner to see someone bending down to take food out of the empty refrigerator. The person rose up and quickly turned around, making Blaze jump. It was only KF, holding pudding cups and cheese packs.

"What are you doing up?" He asked her, his mouth full.

"I-I could ask you the same thing…" Blaze forced out.

"Well I do this everyday. What's your excuse?" He asked as he was throwing empty containers into the garbage can. Blaze leaned against the wall, watching him walk back to the refrigerator to get more food.

"…Couldn't sleep…"

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked not looking up at her. He was pouring some juice into a cup.

"Uh…" She began, but then she noticed that KF was in nothing but his boxers. And he was shirtless, exposing his muscles. Her face began to feel hot., "Uhm…"

KF looked up from pouring his juice, "What?"

"…Just thinking about all that's happened."

"All that's happened today, or in your lifetime?"

"…Both, I guess."

He placed the carton of juice back onto the refrigerator rack and turned back around to Blaze.

"Well…what's happened in your lifetime that makes you think so much?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said so fast, it was almost inaudible.

"Ok, ok. We don't have to talk about it." KF threw his hands up in defeat.

While he continued to drink his juice, leaning against the fridge, Blaze thought it was a bit of an awkward moment. She tried to continue the conversation.

"…Thanks again…for letting us stay here."

"No problem! Anything to help."

"It really means a lot…life hasn't been the same for the past 2 months…" She started, "And it feels really good to know that this will all be over soon…"

KF looked up from drinking his juice. She looked so innocent and thankful. It made him smile a bit.

"We'll be sure to take him down, Blaze." He replied.

She nodded, looking every which way in the process. Not sure what to do next, she began to leave the room. But something stopped her as she walked back in.

"By the way, my name's not really Blaze…that's just a name we came up with when we first arrived in the rainforest…so we wouldn't be found."

"So what's your real name?"

"Seraphine."

"Seraphine…" He repeated while looking at her. She nodded, smiling a bit. He smiled and continued, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah…you too…" She was blushing a bit as she began to walk out a second time. But KF remembered something.

"Oh! Um, well ya know…my real name's Wally…in case you were wondering."

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yep. That's disclosed information though. Don't let it spread." He playfully warned, pointing his finger at her.

"You can trust me." She laughed a little, jokingly saluting him. He did the same as he put the cup of juice back to his mouth.

Blaze kept looking around, feeling as if she had to be standing there. When suddenly, she let out a yawn, which KF noticed.

"Hey, maybe you should go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. You're right…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." He told her, smiling his goofy smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Night."

Blaze walked down the hall back to her room, biting her bottom lip and thinking about the conversation she just had with Kid Flash. For the first time in 2 months, she felt like a teenage girl.

**Once again, I really apologize for not having uploaded this chapter sooner. There's much more to come!**

**-GC**


End file.
